


a lifetime worth of dreams

by suiseihoneymoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiseihoneymoon/pseuds/suiseihoneymoon
Summary: If anyone had said that Hanamaki doesn’t show emotion on his face, Matsukawa would’ve immediately thought that person had only seen Hanamaki once.//MatsuHana fluff week 2020 collection!!!!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI i love matsuhana a lot . that's it . i hope you enjoy the read!!!

If anyone had said that Hanamaki doesn’t show emotion on his face, Matsukawa would’ve immediately thought that person had only seen Hanamaki once. 

Hanamaki is one of the most expressive people Matsukawa has known. But it is indeed true, that to most people, Hanamaki  _ does  _ look emotionless most of the time. 

It’s just that over time, Matsukawa has learnt to read the plethora of expressions that Hanamaki Takahiro makes with his eyes.

Matsukawa remembers the first time he learnt to understand emotions from Hanamaki’s eyes. Hanamaki was doing his homework and was facing an extremely hard question. His eyes narrow, so set with determination to solve the question that Matsukawa would know better than to interrupt him. And the various expressions that followed -- confusion when he doesn’t understand the question, realisation when he figures the question out, and most importantly when he manages to solve the question, the way his eyes brighten -- intrigued Matsukawa so much he was committed to memorising each and every emotion Hanamaki makes with his eyes alone. 

Matsukawa also learns to distinguish between when Hanamaki laughs out of obligation, and when Hanamaki laughs out of true joy. He has seen the way Hanamaki’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes when his classmates tell him jokes but the way tears appear at the sides of his eyes when he’s laughing too hard at something Matsukawa said. To many other people, Hanamaki’s laughter is just that, laughing, like anyone else’s. But to Matsukawa, he indulges in the slight difference in Hanamaki’s eyes between amusement and pure joy. 

The next time Matsukawa relearns the feeling of being hooked to reading Hanamaki’s eyes, he holds onto that memory, small as it is.

“Bet you can’t eat two bowls of ramen in one sitting.” Matsukawa challenges. 

“Who says? I bet I can eat  _ three. _ ” Hanamaki retorts, looking Matsukawa dead in the eye. 

It would be a lie if Matsukawa said he didn’t feel like backing off from his challenge when he saw the expression in Hanamaki’s eyes, as if they were saying “Are you  _ dead _ sure you wanna bet?”, but he stood his ground anyways.

The next day, Hanamaki walked into class with 3 yakisoba breads in his hands.

Matsukawa has seen a lot of the expressions Hanamaki makes with just his eyes alone, and he is excited, enthralled to see the many more that the enigma that is Hanamaki Takahiro hides behind monotonous expressions and mundane laughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki and Matsukawa have started dating for four months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!!!! here is prompt 2: "how about a kiss?" 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!!

Hanamaki and Matsukawa have started dating for four months. 

And Hanamaki is happy. He really is. God knows the amount of time he’s spent pining over Matsukawa in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi and the two of them telling him to get his shit together and actually confess to Matsukawa. 

So when he actually did and Matsukawa reciprocated those feelings, Hanamaki had been so relieved and thanked his lucky stars ten times over. 

Except, this isn’t what Hanamaki had quite expected when he started dating Matsukawa. Yes, Matsukawa showered him with love and affection and Hanamaki loves it. Yes, Hanamaki is content with just the fact that his feelings are reciprocated and that he’s actually dating Matsukawa Issei. 

But Hanamaki is a needy lover. He has taken five quizzes on what his own love language is and all five times it says that his love language is  _ physical touch _ . Sadly, Hanamaki hasn’t so much even gotten a kiss out of Matsukawa in their four months of dating. It’s  _ frustrating _ . 

For all the countless times that he tried to steal a kiss from Matsukawa, he always manages to turn his head away just before Hanamaki ever lands a kiss, red dusting his cheeks. Hanamaki finds it adorable, but it’s  _ frustrating _ . 

Oikawa, being the meddling queen that he is, randomly called for a Seijou third year games night. Hanamaki didn’t need to guess what it’s for when Oikawa sent him a wink and a suggestive smirk. 

Which brings him to the current situation that he’s in now; sitting cross legged on Oikawa’s bedroom floor, playing a game of  _ truth or dare.  _

The game started a little dry with the usual quibble between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and Hanamaki and Matsuhana making their usual snarky comments at Oikawa. 

Suddenly when it’s Matsukawa’s turn, he decides that he wants to spice things up, and calls for a dare,  _ he never calls for dares,  _ and Oikawa looks like he just made a really good toss, sparkling wide eyes and all. 

Before anyone can say anything, Oikawa demands, “Mattsun! I see you have finally chosen a dare! How about a kiss? For our lovely Makki!”

Hanamaki goes wide eyed, because  _ what the fuck, where’s the warning Shittykawa. _

Matsukawa turns away, painfully obvious blush on his cheeks. He doesn’t look particularly unwilling, but he doesn’t look  _ willing _ , either. Luckily for Matsukawa, Iwaizumi notices and chides Oikawa for daring Matsukawa such a thing and just dares Matsukawa to lick the bedroom floor, to which Matsukawa makes a face and swiftly touch the very tip of his tongue to the floor before grinning at Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa looks at Hanamaki, but Hanamaki just gives a small smile and tries to not let his disappointment show. 

The game ends, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki make their way home while Iwaizumi stays a little longer at Oikawa’s house, being next door neighbour and all that.

Hanamaki’s house is closer to the station, so Matsukawa makes it a point to walk Hanamaki to his house every time. Standard protocol; Hanamaki reaches his house, Matsukawa leaves him with a “goodbye, see you tomorrow”, but tonight Hanamaki notices that Matsukawa isn’t leaving yet even though Hanamaki has already reached his house. 

“Not going home? What, wanna follow me in or something?” Hanamaki teases. 

Matsukawa has a faint blush on his cheeks and for a moment, Hanamaki thinks that he might be right when suddenly Matsukawa’s lips are on his and it’s only a split second before they’re no longer there, and Hanamaki freezes. 

“The dare...I kinda spent the entire time after that thinking about it.” Matsukawa mumbles as he fiddles with the hem of his school shirt. “Besides, I guess that counts as a good night kiss? You’ve pretty much been begging for one since forever, so…”

Hanamaki is still rooted to the spot, speechless, cheeks even redder than Matsukawa’s and Matsukawa grins a little, proud that he’s the cause of Hanamaki’s current state. 

“Well then...I’ll see you tomorrow, good night, I love you.” Matsukawa says as he starts on his way back to his house, still grinning, at which Hanamaki finally manages to regain some semblance of his bearings. 

_ Man, I’m so whipped. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual feel free to scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyucloud)!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa and Hanamaki are best friends, everyone knows that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 3: "i think i love you"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are best friends, everyone knows that. 

They may not have known each other for the longest time, but they’ve hit it off ever since they met each other in the same class  _ and  _ realised that they’re both in the volleyball club.

Matsukawa doesn’t think that there’s anyone else who understands him quite as well as Hanamaki does, and he relishes every moment spent with Hanamaki. Hanamaki is funny, chill, and really fun to play volleyball with, and Matsukawa  _ loves _ the presence of Hanamaki. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are best friends, there is no doubt about that. 

But do best friends walk each other home? Do they have unnecessarily excessive amounts of physical touch with each other? Do they drop pickup lines on each other? Do they put down everything they have at hand just to keep the other company?

Matsukawa thinks maybe not, but Hanamaki is Hanamaki, he has seen Hanamaki occasionally drop pickup lines on Iwaizumi and Oikawa before, comfort Oikawa when he’s down, spend his breaks with Oikawa and Iwaizumi too. 

So Matsukawa doesn’t put much thought into Hanamaki’s actions, and over time he has gotten used to Hanamaki’s antiques. 

For a while, it remains that way. Until one day, Matsukawa’s doing homework with Oikawa alone; Hanamaki and Iwaizumi had errands to run and couldn’t join.

“Hey Mattsun, how’s you and Makki?” Oikawa suddenly asks.

“Fine, ‘sup?” 

“How did you and Makki get together?” 

“What?” Matsukawa asks, staring incredulously at Oikawa.

“I said, how di- wait, you two aren’t together?”

“Um. No?”

“Oh. Pretend I said nothing.”

Matsukawa plays along, but he thinks, did he and Matsukawa really give off such an impression that they were dating? He thinks about the times he and Hanamaki spent together, sometimes a mess of limbs when they’re fighting each other for the phone when they’re prank texting Oikawa, the times that he and Hanamaki glance at each other just before they start teasing Iwaizumi and Oikawa about their inaction towards their  _ oh so obvious  _ crush on each other.

Matsukawa thinks about how words are hardly spoken between the two of them; there isn’t the need to, somehow, just the look in the other’s eyes is enough to convey their intended message. 

Matsukawa thinks about the times Hanamaki casually draps an arm over his shoulder and how he actually likes Hanamaki’s touch a lot and  _ oh shit, does he actually move closer to Hanamaki? _ Well he sure hopes he does, because Hanamaki’s embraces are full of warmth and smells like cream puffs. 

Wait, is he actually in love with Hanamaki? He thinks there’s just no way, but everything in the universe right now is screaming at him that indeed, he is in love.

They finish their work and Matsuhana makes his way home, but it has become the only thing he thinks about for pretty much the entire day. 

As the day comes to an end, he receives a text from Hanamaki. 

_ “Had a good study session with Oikawa? Hope you did miss me too much (peace sign)” _

Reading the text, Matsukawa realises that he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

_ “Yeah. You should have been there. Oikawa spilled coffee all over his pants.” _

He locks his phone, staring at his ceiling.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are best friends, there is no doubt about that. But Matsukawa thinks that Hanamaki might just mean a little more to him than just a  _ best friend _ . 

“Hanamaki Takahiro,” he says out loud, “I think I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyucloud)!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oikawa first asked the group to go to his house at midnight to watch a meteor shower, Hanamaki and Matsukawa objected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 4: "stargazing was a good idea"  
> this is kinda late but hope you enjoy it!! :)

When Oikawa first asked the group to go to his house at midnight to watch a meteor shower, Hanamaki and Matsukawa objected. 

“What about morning practice? We don’t just live beside your house like Iwaizumi does, you know.” Matsukawa said. 

“Please, Makki, Mattsun, I know how late you two sleep and you still manage to turn up for morning practice. You’ll be fine.” Oikawa shrugged, looking at them with expectant eyes. 

“Sensei _has_ been piling up homework for the week though, gotta go through that before it becomes a whole mountain.” Hanamaki protested.

“Makki, you have never handed up a single homework late even when we have ten pieces of homework due in two days. I believe in your abilities.” Oikawa said confidently. 

Still, the two don’t look convinced, and at that, Oikawa groaned, “Please? The meteor shower tonight is the first in like 20 years and the next won’t come anytime soon, so please?” and proceeded to look Hanamaki in the eyes and say, “We have cream puffs.” 

Hanamaki perked up, and held the look with Oikawa. “Only if it’s from the bakery near the train station.” 

“Deal. Mattsun?”

“What does that have to do with me?” 

Hanamaki smirked. “Oh Issei. Are you really leaving me to third wheel with these two? And wallow in silence as my own boyfriend isn’t with me to watch the stars?” he drawled. 

Matsukawa’s ears almost immediately turned pink, and he looked away. “I could set aside some time tonight...I guess.” 

At that, Oikawa cheered. “Alright! See you guys at midnight then~”

And this is how Hanamaki and Matsukawa ended up being in a slightly less than comfortable position in Oikawa’s backyard, squeezed with his astronomy gear, itching to seek respite somewhere with a little more leg space. Also with how much Oikawa and Iwaizumi are pining for each other right in front of them. 

“Think they’ll notice we’re gone?” Hanamaki whispers. 

“Hell no. They’re so focused on each other they wouldn’t even notice if a meteor came and wrecked the city behind them.”

Hanamaki grins at Matsukawa, childlike glee coursing through him as they slipped out of Oikawa’s backyard to a more secluded corner, away from the two lovebirds. 

As the both of them managed to settle in their newfound location, Matsukawa brings something wrapped in napkins out of his pocket and passes it to Hanamaki. 

“Here. For your cream puff addiction.”

“Ew. Did you just stuff a cream puff in your pocket?”

“Yes. Now you get to have a cream puff full of my pocket warmth. Be grateful.”

Hanamaki makes a face, but takes it anyways and takes a bite. 

“Hm, it’s not as bad as I thought. Maybe you do have a flair for looking after cream puffs.”

“Of course. Anything for you, even learning how to keep cream puffs in pristine condition in the most awful of times.”

“You think either Oikawa or Iwaizumi is gonna gather the courage to confess anytime soon?” Hanamaki asks.

Matsukawa grins. “Nah. Wanna bet when either of them will? I say after graduation.” 

“Hm, I say within the next month with how long they’ve been at it. Buy me 5 cream puffs if I win.” Hanamaki challenges.

“Wow, confident. It’s about slightly less than half a year till graduation, but those two are so afraid of ruining their friendship to even say anything. I stand my ground.” Matsukawa returns, not backing down from Hanamaki’s challenge.

They’re able to continue their childish banter for a few more minutes before Oikawa and Iwaizumi find them.

“Makki! Mattsun! How could you two sneak off like that?!” Oikawa exclaims.

Hanamaki lets out a small chuckle. “Sorry, Oikawa. Was a little too cramped for the four of us there, don’t you think?” before sending Oikawa a wink.

Oikawa starts sputtering at that, saying how it’s not true and that there’s plenty of space, and both Hanamaki and Matsukawa laugh. 

“You know what, Oikawa?” Matsukawa stops laughing to say, eyes glancing at a Hanamaki full of laughter and happiness beside him. “Star gazing was a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual feel free to scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyucloud)!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oikawa first asked the group to go to his house at midnight to watch a meteor shower, Hanamaki and Matsukawa objected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 6: "can i borrow your sweater? it smells like you"  
> unfortunately this will be the last of this series bc i don't have the time to do the other two :(  
> but i hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far!  
> here's my last prompt :)

A new day, Hanamaki opens his closet to take his favourite sweater and leave for school. His hands reach into the cupboard to search for a familiar red sweater, but it’s not there.

_ Issei probably took it again… _

Ever since Hanamaki lent his sweater to Matsukawa the one time he forgot to bring it on a cold day, it would be an understatement to say that Matsukawa has just taken a liking to that sweater. He would ask the first few times before borrowing the sweater at first, but after a while, upon the realisation that Hanamaki would always say yes, Matsukawa would simply just take the sweater, sometimes bringing it home with him. And during those times, it doesn’t even go home to Hanamaki for a few days straight and at this point, if not for the fact that it  _ is _ still Hanamaki’s favourite sweater and that he would still ask for it back from Matsukawa, most people might’ve thought that that sweater belongs to Matsukawa.

He sighs and reaches for the one nearest to his hand.  _ Seems like I gotta ask it back from Issei again later. _

When he reaches school and walks into class, sure enough, Matsukawa is sitting at his table in that red sweater, innocently scrolling through his phone while waiting for class to start. 

Hanamaki walks up behind Matsukawa, lowering his head to rest on Matsukawa’s shoulder and inhaling in his scent. The sweater has spent so much time on Matsukawa that even the sweater smells like Matsukawa now.

“Hey. Can I borrow your sweater? It smells like you.”

“It’s...not mine.”

“Huh, funny. I’ve seen it so often in your possession I mistook it for yours.”

Hanamaki can’t see Matsukawa’s face, but  _ boy _ is he confident that Matsukawa’s face definitely heated up in slight embarrassment.

Hanamaki absolutely loves pulling that on Matsukawa. The first time it happened, Oikawa had asked Matsukawa about the sweater and how come Matsukawa’s the one who brought it to school to wear despite it being Hanamaki’s.

Suddenly, an idea strikes Hanamaki, and he smirks, already looking forward to how Matsukawa’s gonna react when it happens. 

That evening when they go over to Matsukawa’s house to do homework, Hanamaki makes a mental note to take Matsukawa’s favourite sweater. Or ex-favourite sweater. It isn’t as comfortable as his own, but it’s soft and keeps him warm enough, so he settles for that. Sometimes when Hanamaki forgets to bring his own sweater, he borrows that one, and Matsukawa’s face when he sees Hanamaki wearing it is absolutely priceless to Hanamaki. 

He manages to snitch the sweater from the closet when Matsukawa goes to the bathroom, and hides it in his bag.

The next day, he turns up to school in Matsukawa’s sweater, and he makes sure to walk past Matsukawa in such a way that he’ll definitely notice. 

Matsukawa’s reaction comes in stages; recognition, confusion, and then realisation. He narrows his eyes at Hanamaki and asks, “When did you take that? How come I never noticed?”

Hanamaki merely smirks. “What, you didn’t see me leave your house with it last night? Plus with how much you use that sweater you have there, didn’t think you’d have a need for this anyway.” 

Matsukawa gets flustered, and he finally processes that Hanamaki is wearing  _ his _ sweater, and his face turns beet red. 

As Hanamaki clutches at his stomach from laughing too hard, he thinks,  _ wow, this was so worth it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual feel free to scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyucloud) and thank you for sticking through this series!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyucloud)!!!!


End file.
